


Самый опытный семпай

by Hasegava_Uki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:20:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23795269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hasegava_Uki/pseuds/Hasegava_Uki
Summary: Неловкий первый раз
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 8





	Самый опытный семпай

Кагеяма вел себя странно: отвечал невпопад, смотрел задумчиво, будто прикидывал что-то. Свиданию это определенно мешало. Через час, когда они уже сидели в кафе, терпение Ойкавы лопнуло.

— Что-то не так?

Кагеяма оторвался от молочного коктейля.

— Нам надо заняться сексом.

— Почему надо? — осторожно уточнил Ойкава.

— Вы скоро уедете, приезжать будете редко. И встречаемся мы уже несколько месяцев. Так что сейчас самое время.

Голос у Кагеямы был громким, а тема — явно неподходящей для заполненного из-за вечера субботы зала. Скорее всего, никому не было до них дела, но Ойкаве все равно казалось, что к ним прислушиваются и ждут ответа с не меньшим любопытством, чем Кагеяма. Наверняка просто паранойя. Но снаружи говорить было бы удобнее, а доедать пирожное уже не хотелось.

— Пойдем.

— Прямо сейчас? — Кагеяма сразу оживился.

— Нет. Пока просто выйдем отсюда.

Кагеяма кивнул, разом всосал через трубочку остатки коктейля и потянулся за курткой.

Снаружи уже стемнело и похолодало, и все-таки Ойкава свернул на более длинную дорогу мимо парка.

— Ну так что? — выждав несколько минут, спросил Кагеяма. — Пойдем?

— Куда?

— Ко мне. Дома пока никого нет. Или вы хотите в лав-отель?

Ойкава вздохнул.

— Ты уверен, что стоит так торопиться?

— Да. У вас уже было много девушек, потому оно и кажется чем-то незначительным. А для меня это важно.

Спрашивать, с чего он взял насчет девушек, не имело смысла: Ойкава знал, какие о нем ходят слухи и частично сам их распространял. Кагеяма смотрел так же, как в средней школе, когда просил научить подаче — и это совсем не возбуждало, скорее нервировало. Но, похоже, отложить это на потом так, чтобы не вызвать подозрений, было невозможно. Статус семпая до сих пор обязывал.

— Ну раз важно…

— Конечно!

— Ладно, пойдем к тебе.

Кагеяма просиял, немного поколебавшись, все-таки схватил его за руку и в бодром темпе потащил за собой. Ойкаве казалось, они так и будут мчать до самого дома, но за пару кварталов Кагеяма вдруг остановился и направился в сторону от дороги, не выпуская его руки.

— Ты куда?

— Надо же, наверное, купить ну… всякое. — Кагеяма показал на небольшую вывеску аптеки в паре метров от них. — Или вы с собой носите? — в голосе послышалась легкая обида и как будто уважение.

— Не ношу. Я же не знал, что тебе сегодня приспичит.

Кагеяма перестал подозрительно коситься и, по-прежнему не отпуская его руку, шагнул к двери аптеки.

— Ты что, хочешь зайти туда вдвоем?

— Да. Что-то не так?

Не так было все: два парня, держащихся за руки и спрашивающих в аптеке презервативы и смазку — картина предельно недвусмысленная. К такому каминг-ауту Ойкава готов не был.

— Стой уж лучше здесь.

Он осторожно отцепил от себя Кагеяму, убедился, что тот не идет следом, и толкнул стеклянную дверь. Конечно, было бы здорово, если бы она оказалась закрытой, но на такую удачу Ойкава даже не рассчитывал. Разве что совсем чуть-чуть.

Девушка за стойкой улыбалась приветливо и дружелюбно. Она была молодой и симпатичной, и Ойкава улыбнулся в ответ, сразу почувствовав себя увереннее — общаться с молодыми и симпатичными девушками было привычно и легко. Он обвел взглядом ряды полок, пытаясь высмотреть нужное.

— Я вам могу чем-то помочь?

— Презервативы у вас есть? — Тон почти не отличался от того, каким он спрашивал в ближайшем к дому комбини, не завезли ли сегодня молочный хлеб. Ойкава даже почувствовал за себя гордость. 

— Конечно. — Девушка показала на полку.

Слишком близко к кассе. Слишком много коробочек разных размеров и расцветок. Ойкава схватил ближайшую и положил на прилавок — вчитываться и выбирать под чужим внимательным взглядом не хотелось. 

— Что-то еще?

— Да! Смазку.

— Обычную? Или с каким-нибудь вкусом? Есть банан, шоколад, клубника.

Кагеяме нравилось клубничное молоко. Ойкава поперхнулся, представив, как тот старательно слизывает с его члена смазку со вкусом клубники.

— Обычную.

Девушка молча пробила покупки и сложила их в пакет — Ойкава был ей искренне за это благодарен.

— Хорошего вам с вашей девушкой вечера! — донеслось ему в спину.

Ойкава выскочил за дверь, наверное, чуть более торопливо, чем надо, чувствуя, как горят уши. По крайней мере, Кагеяма этого не видел. Ойкава сделал глубокий вдох, снова возвращая себе уверенный вид, и не торопясь спустился по ступенькам.

— Все, можем идти.

Кагеяма кивнул, спрятал телефон в карман и подхватил его под руку.

Какое-то время, пока они шли до дома, Ойкаве еще удавалось настраивать себя на мысль, что он, более взрослый и опытный, идет к Кагеяме, чтобы заняться с ним сексом, но стоило переступить порог, как снова накинулось беспокойство.

И ведь не то чтобы он не хотел — очень даже хотел. И думал. Особенно вечером, в душе… До этого бы в любом случае дошло рано или поздно. Но слишком уж оно оказалось внезапно. Кагеяме снова удалось выбить почву у него из-под ног и поставить его в дурацкое положение. Специально он, что ли, это делал? И потому проигрывать ему было никак нельзя.

Целоваться они начали еще в коридоре, едва успев разуться, а оказавшись в спальне, добрались и до одежды. Холодные с улицы ладони Кагеямы забрались под футболку, коснулись живота, и Ойкава чуть не подскочил от неожиданности. Но через секунду ответил тем же, засунув руки Кагеяме в штаны. Впрочем, согрелись они быстро.

Падая на кровать поверх Кагеямы, Ойкава уже не думал ни о неловкости, ни о пакете с презервативами и смазкой. Было хорошо и жарко, губы горели от поцелуев, член упирался в живот. Он просто хотел Кагеяму.

— Мне помыться сначала или и так нормально? — уточнил Кагеяма. Выглядел он явно не лучше Ойкавы: раскраснелся, волосы растрепались, дыхание сбилось, но, похоже, все равно собирался действовать по намеченному для себя заранее плану. Наверное, Ойкава таращился на него совсем уж глупо, потому что он добавил: — В интернете пишут по-разному, решил заранее узнать, как вам нравится.

— Всю прелюдию испортил. — Ойкава вздохнул и отодвинулся, чувствуя, как утихает возбуждение и возвращаются сомнения.

— И что, это так важно? — А вот Кагеяму, кажется, ничто не брало: член стоял как надо. Ойкава даже позавидовал.

— Да, очень важно!

— И теперь ничего не получится? — Кагеяма нахмурился, с сомнением уставившись на пах Ойкавы. Это бесило, словно очередной вызов.

Нет, он сегодня точно трахнет этого засранца.

— Получится! — Ойкава навалился на Кагеяму, прижимая к кровати. На секунду тот непроизвольно напрягся, но, сообразив, что это и есть то самое продолжение, которого он хотел, снова расслабился и раздвинул ноги.

Ойкава лег на него, прижался совсем близко. Что бы тот ни ляпал под руку, чувствовать его всем голым телом было здорово. И целоваться тоже было хорошо и привычно. Кагеяма отвечал, подавался навстречу, гладил спину и плечи горячими ладонями. Учился он и правда быстро — пару месяцев назад, в самом начале, целоваться не умел совсем, а теперь от одних только поцелуев с ним Ойкаву накрывало так, как никогда ни с одной из девчонок.

Кагеяма вздохнул, делясь дыханием, его рука дотронулась до снова окрепшего члена Ойкавы. Пора было двигаться дальше, Ойкава и сам понимал. Он подхватил Кагеяму под колени, складывая почти вдвое, провел пока что сухими пальцами вдоль ложбинки между ягодиц, и Кагеяма тихо застонал.

Смазку с презервативами он предусмотрительно оставил рядом с кроватью, достаточно было протянуть руку. Наверное, лучше всего было сделать все так — не разрывая поцелуя, не думая о том, что они собираются делать. Но стоило дотянуться до смазки и щелкнуть крышкой тюбика, как Кагеяма настороженно замер в ожидании. Ойкава его хорошо понимал, он бы тоже не чувствовал себя спокойно в такой ситуации, но все равно это все осложняло.

— Мне что-нибудь сделать? — почему-то шепотом спросил Кагеяма.

— Нет, просто лежи спокойно.

Ойкава и так не был уверен, как все получится, тем более — если Кагеяма будет что-то делать.

Смазка оказалась жидкой, ее вытекло на руку больше, чем Ойкава ожидал. Он растер ее между пальцами и коснулся самыми кончиками входа в тело Кагеямы — узкого и судорожно дернувшегося от прикосновения.

При попытке ввести два скользких пальца сразу, Кагеяма напрягся и зажался. Похоже, что-то было не так. Ойкава потянулся одним указательным, медленно вставляя его внутрь. Кагеяма вздохнул, поерзал, но выглядел явно гораздо спокойнее.

Стоило погрузить палец внутрь, и его тесно и горячо обхватила плоть, стиснула и тут же отпустила, расслабившись. Ойкава двигал им вглубь, до самого упора, и обратно, Кагеяма дышал неровно и прерывисто, но недовольным не выглядел, так что, наверное, все было хорошо. Когда он попытался вставить еще один палец, пошло гораздо лучше, чем поначалу. Процесс оказался увлекательным и не то чтобы сложным. Ойкаве нравилось, Кагеяме, похоже, тоже.

Проблемы начались, когда, растянув Кагеяму вроде бы достаточно, Ойкава добрался до презерватива. Разорвал пакетик, внимательно осмотрел содержимое и, подняв глаза, наткнулся на заинтересованный взгляд Кагеямы.

Это отвлекало и мешало. Ничего не говоря, Ойкава отвернулся. Презерватив выскальзывал из ставших вдруг непослушными пальцев, натянуть его никак не получалось.

— Надо прижимать самый кончик и раскатывать по члену. — Подбородок Кагеямы лег на плечо, голос прозвучал возле самого уха, заставив вздрогнуть.

— Ты-то откуда знаешь?

— Гуглил, — невнятно буркнул Кагеяма.

— Вот сам бы и делал, раз такой умный, — пробормотал Ойкава.

— А можно?

— Нет! — В голову пришла отличная мысль. — Хотя да! Покажи, чему ты научился.

— Я все сделаю правильно! — Кагеяма тут же потянулся за презервативом. Опять эта самоуверенность.

Зато он хотя бы гуглил. Это как-то обнадеживало. Ойкава передал ему презерватив и сел поудобнее.

Но вместо того, чтобы сразу заняться делом, Кагеяма вдруг наклонился совсем низко, члена коснулся горячий язык, лизнул по всей длине.

— Ты что делаешь?

— Вам не нравится? — Кагеяма поднял голову, посмотрел снизу вверх. Видеть его лицо настолько близко к собственному члену было странно, но очень возбуждающе.

— Нравится, но…

Словно приняв ответ за разрешение, Кагеяма, так и не дослушав, вернулся к прежнему занятию. Вобрал сразу весь член, поперхнулся, сглотнул, заставляя мурашки пробежать по спине, отстранился ненадолго, чтобы отдышаться, но тут же снова продолжил. Действовал старательно, правильно и технично, как и во всем остальном, словно хотел что-то доказать. Ойкава не знал, как оно должно быть, но, судя по ощущениям, именно так. Хотелось пропустить между пальцами короткие топорщащиеся пряди на затылке Кагеямы, толкнуться навстречу и одновременно хотелось не двигаться, чтобы случайно не спугнуть, чтобы Кагеяма никогда не прекращал.

Но скоро тот все равно прервался. Быстро и ловко натянул на член презерватив — именно так, как рассказывал. И ведь получилось. Почему у него всегда все получалось? И, не давая подняться и что-то сделать, пересел выше, устраиваясь над членом, направляя.

— Ты…?

Кагеяма сел, впуская в себя разом, вышибая из головы все мысли. Он хмурился и морщился, и, наверное, его нужно было удержать, не давать торопиться так, чтобы самому было неприятно. Но даже это сейчас казалось слишком сложным, не стоящим внимания, Ойкава только и мог, что цепляться пальцами за его бедра, то поглаживая, то сжимая, хватать ртом воздух, задыхаясь от остроты ощущений, пока Кагеяма продолжал двигаться быстро и резко. Он знал, что должен продержаться подольше, дождаться Кагеяму, но оргазм пришел слишком быстро, гораздо быстрее, чем когда он дрочил себе сам. И все это было совсем не круто, но очень, очень хорошо.

Стоило кончить, и мысли снова вернулись — медленные и заторможенные, как в тумане. Ойкава отчетливо почувствовал, как Кагеяма приподнялся, придерживая презерватив, выпустил из себя обмякающий член, заметил легкую заторможенность его движений, словно его что-то беспокоило, что у него стояло по-прежнему. Все должно было получиться совсем не так, это Ойкава должен был показать Кагеяме, как надо, доставить удовольствие, а не наоборот.

Поддавшись порыву, Ойкава опрокинул Кагеяму на постель и, повторяя то, что совсем недавно чувствовал сам, взял в рот — сглатывая, расслабляя горло, стараясь не дышать и не закашляться. В конце концов, когда это делал Кагеяма, было приятно, так что у него тоже должно получиться. Сперма оказалась противной на вкус, и ее было слишком много, но стон Кагеямы и пальцы, судорожно сжавшиеся в волосах, этого стоили. Ойкава перебрался повыше, устроившись рядом с ним, чувствуя себя счастливым. 

Отвлек от расслабленного состояния снова Кагеяма.

— И как? Вам понравилось?

— Да. А тебе?

— Тоже. — Кагеяма затих, но совсем ненадолго. — А лучше, чем с девушками?

Наверное, из-за недавнего оргазма соображал Ойкава еще не очень хорошо, потому что он совершенно точно не планировал в этом признаваться. 

— Да не было у меня никого.

— А… За вами же постоянно толпы девчонок ходят.

— И что? По-твоему, я со всеми ними спал?

Кагеяма неуверенно пожимает плечами.

— Ну, не со всеми… наверное.

— Когда? У меня до ночи тренировки, а потом подготовка к экзаменам! — Кагеяма понимающе покивал: волейбол в его системе жизненных приоритетов явно стоял выше сексуального опыта. — И что? Теперь ты разочарован?

— Нет. — И добавил: — У вас уже хорошо получается! 

Сомнительный комплимент, но сейчас даже это не раздражало, и ругаться совсем не хотелось. Ойкава обнял Кагеяму, ничего не говоря в ответ.


End file.
